redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Arc-en-ciel
-- LordTBT Talk! 02:56, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Re:Elton He did that himself. -- LordTBT Talk! 23:50, August 31, 2010 (UTC) I think you lied about your real name. Nobody does that on the Wikis. Thornclaw --There's a difference between being a stoat and a vermin...and I proved it to the world. 23:57, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Welcolme. Nice name, Arc-en-ciel! I hope you consider becoming my student on the Redwall Wars Wiki. Remember, I am the eggmen, they are the eggmen, and... I Am The Walrus! --Goo goo g'joob! 00:03, September 1, 2010 (UTC) hello Arc-en-ciel is rainbow in french. Who said that I lied about my real name? I like the beatles (I am the walrus) Please respond to people on their own talk pages. The Beatles are amazing! My friend the Walrus (his real name is Odobenus Rosmarus) is TOO obcessed with that certain song. He's a philosopher like me, but I don't use rhetoric as a weapon. I use my insanely large Zweihander...which reminds me...take a look at my Saga of the Redwall Wars! Thornclaw --There's a difference between being a stoat and a vermin...and I proved it to the world. 00:37, September 1, 2010 (UTC) hello Arc-en-ciel is rainbow in french. Who said that I lied about my real name? I like the beatles (I am the walrus)Arc-en-ciel 00:41, September 1, 2010 (UTC) I have noticed...Odobenus has several occupations, just in case you want to know: Founder of the SAPS, the top ARWWU (Annoying Redwall Wars Wiki User), egg seller, and piano player. Thornclaw --There's a difference between being a stoat and a vermin...and I proved it to the world. 00:55, September 1, 2010 (UTC) 'Ey matey i'm be you friend, but you might not want to put you real name, if that is your real name!!!! --skalarana 01:30, September 1, 2010 (UTC) I wonder why both Billy Mays and Michael Jackson died within a year of each other around the same age. We'll miss those moonwalks and loud commercials. Thorn --There's a difference between being a stoat and a vermin...and I proved it to the world. 02:34, September 1, 2010 (UTC) blah blah I liked michael Jackson. Sometimes I wondered about him though. the first time I saw him I thought he was a woman.lol--Arc-en-ciel 16:37, September 1, 2010 (UTC) That's what I thought when I'' first saw him O.o --Neildown - De oppresso Liber60px| Semper fi 16:43, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Are you guys? hey arc-en-ciel, are you and your friends gay? They wont answer me.--Youve been hit by: A Smooth Criminal 18:18, September 1, 2010 (UTC) are you a gay frenchmen? are you homosexual? why arent you people answering?--Youve been hit by: A Smooth Criminal 18:31, September 1, 2010 (UTC) oh just shut up you french freak.--Youve been hit by: A Smooth Criminal 20:06, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Almost! - "''To free from oppression." It's a motto of the Special Forces :). --Neildown - De oppresso Liber60px| Semper fi 00:35, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I find stuff like that kind of interesting too. What sounds like a load of gibberish could actually be something inspirational. --Neildown - De oppresso Liber60px| Semper fi 17:14, September 14, 2010 (UTC) I'm from Michigan, USA. Born and raised. You? --Neildown - De oppresso Liber60px| Semper fi 15:06, September 15, 2010 (UTC)